An Awesome And Extreme Return
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Layla returns at Extreme Rules 2012, and Miz is there to greet her. Will new feelings bloom between them? Miz/Layla! Mentions of Miz/Maryse, Michelle/Layla and Michelle/Undertaker.


_A/N: Hey guys, White here with yet another new fic. This one focuses on the adorable pairing of Layla and the self-proclaimed Chick Magnet The Miz! It also takes place the night of her return, the 2012 Extreme Rules pay-per-view. It's slightly AU because Miz in this version defeated Santino for his United States title, other than that it's mostly the same. Enjoy guys!_

Layla was on the top turnbuckle, raising her arms in victory. This was her big return match and she won the Divas championship on the same night at Extreme Rules no less.

Backstage Miz cracked a smile as he adjusted his newly captured United States title on his shoulder. Granted it was a far cry from his beloved WWE Championship, but he figured WWE Management wanted to slowly turn him babyface, but he didn't object to that. Anything to get back on track, but he figured hanging with Layla for awhile would be nice as well, it being her triumphant return tonight.

After touching a few hands of her adoring fans on the way up the ramp she made her way backstage.

Miz was the first to greet her, as he beamed at her. "Lay, welcome back, and congrats!" He said, giving the former Extreme Expose member a friendly hug.

"Mizzy!" She exclaimed in joy, hugging the new US Champion back, "I guess you saw my match huh?"

"You bet I did. I actually was chilling in my locker room when your music hit and I thought, _'No way...it can't be Michelle, she's long gone.' _so I rush to the monitors as fast as I can and I see you, and I damn near had a heart attack. I thought for sure Eve was bluffing and Kharma would come out." He laughed.

Layla laughed too, "I think that Eve and I were the only ones who knew I'd be competing tonight," she joked, "And I saw your match out there. You did great against Santino."

"Yeah I feel bad for the poor guy though. This title was probably what kept him relevant." Miz replied in a reflective tone.

Layla shook her head, "Knowing Santino he'll stay relevant by making us laugh every week," she said with a little smile.

"True, the guy's funny as anything, same with Ryder."

Layla nodded, "That's right. Why don't we head to the green room and watch the rest of the show together?"

Miz blushed a little. "I'd like that. My money's on Cena for the main event."

"I agree," Layla said, "I think Brock bit off more than he could chew."

"We'll see what happens I guess." The Awesome One smiled.

Layla walked side by side with The Miz to the green room.

Miz shyly hooked his hand within hers.

Layla smiled a little, holding Miz's hand.

"It's great to have you back Lay, because I...well.." Miz started blushing as they entered the green room.

"Yes?" Layla asked innocently.

"I missed you." Miz replied, smiling bashfully.

Layla looked at him with curiosity, "How much did you miss me?"

"Enough to do this." Miz replied, gently kissing her.

Layla blushed in surprise but she eagerly kissed him back.

As soon as he felt Layla's lips touch his own, Miz couldn't help but smile dreamily. There was definite chemistry between them and he knew it.

Layla could feel herself get lost in the kiss. That was the ultimate sign that she and Miz had something special, some type of passion between them. She broke the kiss just to get some air and smiled at him, "Wow..."

"That was...well...awesome." Miz smiled back, for once at a loss for words.

"Yes, awesome," Layla giggled lightly, having trouble to find the words to describe what just happened.

Miz beamed at her, his baby-blue eyes seeming to sparkle.

Layla had a bashful smile on her face. She could **NEVER** resist Mike's smile, especially with those blue eyes of his.

"Lay?" He asked softly.

"Yes?" She answered just as softly.

"I think we have something very special."

"I think so too."

"Me and Maryse were pretty close, but with her gone, I don't think we'd work." He admitted.

"That's so sad but it does make sense," Layla said, "I only wish I had someone to be with though," She stated, hinting that she was single.

"You're lookin' at him, if you'll let me."

Layla looked in Miz's eyes with sincerity, "I want you to be with me."

"You do?" He asked softly.

"Yes," Layla said, "You're the only person here who has missed me this much and we're both looking for love in our lives so why shouldn't we be together?"

"No one else missed you like me?"

"No. Not like you," Layla said.

Miz smiled shyly. "Thanks Lay."

"You're welcome," Layla smiled cutely at him.

Miz lightly kissed her.

Layla kissed him back.

The main event played behind them, with Lesnar having already busted Cena open, but Miz didn't seem to care at the moment.

Layla could hear the fans cheer and pop in response to Lesnar making Cena bleed but she had better things to do, like kiss Mike for example. She wrapped her arms around him just to feel him during the kiss.

Mike blushed a little. "Damn your adorable.."

"So are you," Layla said, blushing a little as well.

"You're cuter." He smiled, innocently flirting.

"No you're cuter," Layla smiled back, returning the flirtation.

"Nu-uh." Miz teased.

"Yeah you're right, I'm cuter," Lay playfully joked.

"Oh now your being cocky huh?" He purred.

"Uh-huh," Layla purred back with a cute smile.

"You're just like McCool. How is she anyway?"

"She's doing great," Layla said, "She's still with Mark too."

"Never got a chance to tell her huh?"

Layla sighed, "No. Its just that as soon as I got the courage to do it I was already booked to enter a feud together and what could I say? Especially since Mark suggested the entire thing," she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. She knew she had not nearly as much political clout as The Undertaker did.

"You wanted to tell her ya love her didn't ya Lay?"

"Yes," Layla said simply, just to hold down frustration or possibly sadness inside her. She loved Michelle but she never had a chance to say it to her.

Miz sighed. "You still do don't ya?"

"Yes I do. I still miss her," She said softly, her voice cracking a little, as if she was about to cry.

Mike instinctively hugged her. "It's okay to cry Lay, I did the night Maryse left, let it out." He soothed.

Layla hugged Mike back as tears started to fall from her eyes. As much as she was glad to be back in the WWE it would be so much better if Michelle was here with her.

"It's gonna be okay...I promise." He soothed lovingly. It was obvious he cared for Layla as much as Michelle did.

Layla enjoyed all of this. Mike's soothing words, his gentle touch, everything just felt peaceful with him. It was as if she was hugging Michelle.

"Feel better?" He asked lovingly.

"Yes," Layla answered with a little smile.

Mike turned around just in time to see Cena AA Lesnar on to the steel steps for the win. "Good going John.." He smiled.

Layla saw the moment too, smiling in the process, "I knew John was gonna win."

"Yeah me too. Well you wanna get outta here then?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah I would," Layla smiled back.

"You wanna drive?" He offered.

"Yeah I don't mind," Layla said, heading over to the drivers side of the car.

Miz got in his side smiling.

Layla turned on the car and put on some soft rock on the radio after buckling up.

Miz buckled up as well, beaming at Layla.

Layla smiled back at the Miz before driving out of the parking lot.

"Did I mention you have the most beautiful eyes?"

"No but I'm not complaining," Layla smiled, "You have some incredible eyes yourself."

Miz smiled shyly. "Really?"

"Yes really," Layla replied with warmth, taking advantage of the red light just to look into his eyes.

Miz looked at her shyly. "Why didn't I ask you out years ago.." He whispered.

"I should be asking the same thing," Layla whispered back, "Maybe because I was so shy and still a little new to the WWE at the time."

"Yeah I was too, believe it or not I wasn't always this obnoxious loudmouth." He joked.

Layla laughed, "How were you before then?"

"I was pretty reserved and quiet."

"Really?" Layla asked with a little giggle, not exactly taking Mike seriously.

"Yeah, you should find a video of me on The Real World back on MTV."

"I think I watched a couple episodes of Real World back when you were on," Layla noted, "I've always liked reality tv."

"You into Jersey Shore?" Miz asked as they pulled into the hotel.

"I **LOVE** that show!" Layla exclaimed, letting her appreciation for the show be known.

"Really?" Miz asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Layla answered, "Don't you like that show too?"

"Love it. Especially Snooki, she is smoking, even if she beat you guys at Mania 27."

"Yeah I still like Snooki. We talked together backstage before our match at Mania and we really hit it off," Layla said, "She's my favorite member of the Shore."

"How did Michelle work with her?"

"At first Michelle didn't really like her at first because Snooki never wrestled before but since she knew Snooki was cool with me she decided to give her a chance and it turned out all right." Layla explained.

"Well that's good."

"Yeah," Layla said as they made it to the elevator of the hotel after checking in.

Mike wrapped his arm around her.

Layla smiled at him.

"You have a beautiful smile."

"So do you," Layla said with warmth.

Mike blushed, looking away shyly.

"But its true," Layla cooed, tilting Mike's chin so he could look into her eyes as well.

"Your sweet as hell.." He murmured softly.

"So are you," Layla replied with equal softness, kissing Mike gently on his lips

"You really think so?"

"Yes," Layla said with sincerity.

"Means alot to hear ya say that."

"And I meant it all," Layla said.

"Aww you hopeless romantic." Mike teased.

"I know I am," Layla giggled as the elevator doors opened signalling that they were at their floor

"One more kiss?"

"Of course," Layla smiled

Mike softly kissed her lips.

Layla kissed him back.

Mike smiled happily, his blue eyes innocently dancing with mischief.

"You know it's going to be a little boring just being in my room by myself, wanna go with me?" Layla asked with innocence.

Miz smiled. "Provided we have protection somewhere sure." He joked, laughing.

Layla laughed too, "Come on," then she left the elevator first.

Miz took her hand, smiling.

Layla smiled back at him, beaming as they walked to her room.

Miz then noticed her seeming to hobble on her bad knee. "You okay Lay?"

"Yeah," Layla grunted, trying to walk without hurting that knee.

Miz could see she was in a lot of pain as he lifted her into his arms.

Layla chirped in surprise once she felt Mike carry her. She instantly started blushing.

"A sweet girl like you shouldn't be in pain like that. I'll take care of you."

"Uh...okay," Layla said, a little love struck by the "Awesome" superstar.

"Is that okay with you?"

"Yes."

Miz then gently laid her on the bed, getting a pillow to help elevate and relax her bad leg.

"Thank you Mike," Layla smiled at him

"It was nothin. If you need anything else, just let me know." He smiled back.

"I will. Thanks again," Layla smiled at him, feeling her knee get better already.

"It's no trouble Lay, I'm happy to help."

Layla relaxed on the bed, feeling her knee lose some pressure and pain from her hard match with Nikki at the night's pay-per-view.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah," Layla said, "My knee feels better already."

"Need anything else?"

"No I'm fine," Layla smiled.

"You sure? I could make you something."

"Well some soup would be nice."

"Any particular kind my little English beauty?" Mike cooed lovingly, innocently flirting with her.

Layla giggled, "How about chicken noodle?"

"Your wish is my command, your majesty." Mike teased, mock bowing.

Layla laughed, clearly charmed by him.

Mike then moved to the room's built-in kitchen, humming Layla's theme song.

Layla watched him happily. Not many people would've gone this far to take care of her.

As Mike prepared her soup, Layla's cell began to go off.

Layla answered her phone, "Hello?'

"Hey girl, what's up?" Came the cheerful reply of her best friend and longtime tag partner, Michelle McCool.

Layla's face lit up with joy, "Michelle? Is that you?"

"You bet its me." Michelle replied, smiling with joy on her end.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy to hear from you. How's life at home?" Layla asked in curiosity.

"It's alright, Mark and I are busy as always. But I called to tell you I saw your match. I'm so happy for you Lay." Michelle giggled.

Layla grinned, "Thank you Chelle. I'm in Mizzy's locker room right now relaxing my knee after that match I had."

Michelle giggled. "Aw Mikey likes you?" She teased.

"I'm sure he does, he's even making me soup!" Layla exclaimed.

"Awwww...I always knew he was a softie."

Layla smiled. "So thank you for checking up on me Chelle."

"I may be retired, but I could never forget about you Lay. Your my best friend and I love you very much girl."

"I love you too," Layla said with a smile.

"Well I'll let you go girl, talk to you soon." Michelle smiled sweetly on her end.

"Alright Chelle, talk to you soon." Layla said in a friendly tone.

Michelle hung up as Mike brought in Layla's soup.

"Thank you Mikey," Layla giggled, taking the soup.

"Your quite welcome Lay." Mike smiled, sitting on the bed next to her.

Layla happily started eating the soup.

"Like it?"

"Yeah it's delicious."

Mike blushed shyly.

Layla smiled at The Miz before returning her attention to the soup.

Miz laid back, gazing upwards while Layla ate her soup.

Layla happily ate the soup that Miz made for her. Not many people would've taken care of her like this, perhaps she was falling in love with the Awesome superstar.

Miz relaxed down on the soft fabric of the bed, for once having nothing to say.

Once Layla finished the soup she had a satisfied smile on her face as she looked at Mike, "That was delicious, and you made it yourself too."

Mike sat back up, smiling. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"So um...I guess I'll be seeing you later," Layla said shyly, a little reluctant to leave Mike's room.

"You don't have to leave Lay. You can spend the night if you want."

Layla's eyes widened, "Really? I can stay here?"

"Why not? I have no problem with it."

Layla smiled, Miz just kept on making her feel so happy, "Oh thank you Mike."

"Again, its no trouble at all." Miz answered modestly.

Layla couldn't help herself, she gave Miz a friendly hug.

Mike smiled, returning the hug.

Layla looked into his eyes, still having her arms wrapped around Mike.

Mike smiled.

Layla smiled back.

"Your so adorable..."

"So are you..."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah," Layla said sweetly.

Mike blushed.

Layla softly kissed his lips

Mike kissed back just as softly, wanting to be gentle.

Layla caressed Mike's face within the kiss.

Mike innocently slipped his tongue in her mouth.

Layla let out a soft moan as she felt Mike's tongue play with hers while they kissed.

Mike winked cutely at her.

"How about I really thank you for taking care of me tonight," Layla cooed.

"Whatcha have in mind?"

"Well first I'm gonna do this..." Layla purred, slowly taking off Mike's shirt

Mike smiled, showing off his abs.

Layla admired the sight of his body before going further, "Then this..." She purred, removing his pants and then his underwear.

"I think I know what your up to now."

Layla smirked before sucking the head of Mike's large cock.

Mike moaned.

Layla moved her head back and forth in rhythm, taking the cock in her mouth.

Mike moaned louder.

Layla started to moan against him while she sucked and blew his cock.

"Feels good babe..." Mike moaned.

Layla massaged his hips while she sucked him.

He moaned louder, particularly enjoying the massaging.

Layla happily massaged his hips while sucking his member.

"God this feels good.."

Layla now turned her attention to Miz's balls, sucking them now.

Mike moaned louder.

Layla used her tongue to flick against Mike's balls while she sucked them.

Mike let out a pleasured scream.

Layla sucked them happily, massaging his hips as well.

"God, this feels good."

Layla returned her attention to his cock, sucking it deeply while moaning against him.

"I'm close baby...real close."

Layla moved her head back and forth, sucking it rapidly, wanting him to come.

Mike let out a pleasured scream as he came.

Layla swallowed Mike's seed.

"That was awesome...so awesome.." Mike sighed happily.

"It sure was baby hehe," Layla giggled, licking the rest of Mike's seed from her lips.

"You wore me down." He smiled.

"Awwww is the Awesome one tired," Layla giggled.

"Yes...yes he is." Mike chuckled

"Why don't we sleep together," Layla smiled.

"You'd do that?" He teased innocently.

"Well we're both tired and you said I could stay, I don't see why not."

Mike smiled, the two falling into a peaceful sleep, both of them extremely happy.

To be continued...


End file.
